fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Ocean Splash
Pretty Cure Ocean Splash is a fanseries created by CaptainGalaxia. First published on October 21st, 2015, it can be read here . Its main theme is the ocean, with motifs of Greek mythology and a focus on past mistakes, regret and forgiveness. It is planned for 28 episodes in all. Plot Fifteen years ago, the Kingdom of Waves was in the middle of a brutal war with the country known as Abyss. Thousands died on both sides, and for a time, it seemed the fighting would never end. However, Queen Thalassa, ruler of the Kingdom of Waves, had a trick up her sleeves: the Gems of Tide. The five magical jewels, when used together, gave the user complete control of the seas. The Gems literally turned the tides in the Kingdom's favor, and the war ended at last. It was not without a cost, and the vast majority of Abyss was now in ruins, with most of the population now dead. Many Abyssal people still lived in the Kingdom of Waves. Thalassa was pushed for them to leave, which she agreed to. People of all kinds were asked to leave- From those actually born in Abyss, to those who were born in the Kingdom and were simply of Abyssal descent. If they refused, they were forcibly driven out. To this day, Thalassa wonders if she made the right choices... ...And there are many who believe she didn't. One of those was a woman named Ceto. She was one of the ones driven out of the Kingdom of Waves at the end of war. Confined to the ruins of Abyss, she served as a leader to the survivors and people like her who were forced there. For years, Ceto waited for the day to come where she would get her revenge upon Thalassa. And finally, it came. Ceto's army quickly swept across the Kingdom of Waves. The Kingdom had been at peace ever since the end of the war and now had nearly no army to speak of. In a last ditch effort to prevent Ceto from getting her hands on the Gems of Tide, Thalassa had them scattered across Earth. Upon discovering this, Ceto captured Thalassa, but before the queen was imprisoned, she sent two fairies, Onda and Costa, to Earth to try and find not only the Gems, but the legendary warriors, the Precure. On Earth, a young girl named Marie Mason comes in contact with a Gem of Tide, and after being targeted by a general of Abyss, she transforms into the first Precure, Cure Coral. Now, it's up to Marie and her friends to find the Gems of Tide, fight off Abyss and save the Kingdom of Waves. Characters Pretty Cure Marie Mason / Cure Coral Voiced by: Eden Riegal "The defender of the sea with an ocean of bravery... Making a splash, Cure Coral!" 14 years old, Marie is an extremely shy, nervous, and self-conscious girl. While she's calm and friendly around those she is close to, she is uncomfortable around most other people, she stutters her way through most conversations and does not have much confidence in herself-but inside, she is a girl with a strong sense of justice and the desire to protect the people and things she loves. She holds a deep love for the ocean, and has dreams of one day becoming a marine biologist. After she gains to ability to transform into Cure Coral, she begins to grow more happy and confident in herself. Her theme colors are pink(main) and yellow(sub). Natasha Burke / Cure Storm Voiced by: Abby Elliot ' "The Defender of the Sea with an ocean of strength... Making waves, Cure Storm!"' A fiery and athletic 15-year-old girl, Natasha is a proud member of the Shore City High swim team with dreams of making it to the Olympics one day. She is very aggressive and loud, as well as pushy and impulsive, and quite often, forgets to consider the feelings of others, though she means well. While extremely proud and full of herself, she's lonelier than she lets on. She is unapologetic about her tomboyish and unfeminine nature. Her theme colors are blue(main) and gray(sub). Talia Fontaine / Cure Pearl Voiced by: Amanda Miller "The Defender of the Sea with an ocean of confidence... Diving in, Cure Pearl!" 15-year-old Talia is a mystery to many. Only daughter of the Fontaine family, a world-famous family of millionaire resort moguls, she has lived a sheltered upbringing. With little experience with interacting with others, her poor social skills often make her come as rude and aloof when she doesn't mean to. Few know her personally, and most assume her to be a spoiled, selfish, stuck-up rich kid, when in actuality, nothing could be further from the truth, and she is terribly lonely and desperate for friends. Underneath her social awkwardness, however, she is confident and assertive, unafraid to speak her mind. Her theme colors are white(main) and purple(sub). Ruth Hansen / Cure Kelp Voiced by: Erica Luttrell ' "The Defender of the Sea with an ocean of intelligence... Swimming in, Cure Kelp!"' Ruth is a very kind and easy-going 14-year-old girl. She's a very smart girl, always making the honor roll and bringing home straight A's, and this is reflected in the excellent advice she happily gives to others. However, inside, she is such a perfectionist and everyone has such high expectations of her that anything short of perfection can make her feel extremely upset. Even receiving a B on a test could cause her to shut down. Even with how hard she is on herself, she always makes her best attempt to put on a mask of happiness. Her biggest problem is her inability to speak up about her problems, instead preferring to bottle it all up and tell no one. Her theme colors are green(main) and teal(sub). Mascots Onda and Costa The mascots. Two fairy penguins, Onda and Costa are sisters, assigned to be the guardians of the Gems of Tide. It was a task they ultimately failed, as when Ceto came, they decided to hide. Before Queen Thalassa was taken by Ceto, she sent them on a mission to go to Earth and find both the Precure and the Gems of Tide. Onda is the younger, and Costa is the older. Onda feels emotions strongly, while Costa is more level-headed. Kingdom of Waves Queen Thalassa The queen of the Kingdom of Waves. Thalassa has done her best to be a good queen, but she is plagued by indecisiveness and she is very easily pressured. She is haunted by all those people of Abyss who died when she chose to use the Gems of Tide to end the war, and she often wonders if there was some other way. She is currently imprisoned in Abyss. Abyss Ceto Ruler of Abyss. Ceto is the illegimate daughter of Aegaeon, the late king of Abyss, and a peasant woman. Her mother took her to live in the Kingdom of Waves when she was young, but she still felt a heavy allegiance to her homeland, and she would visit often. Horrified by Thalassa's actions at the end of the war, Ceto has seeked revenge for her people ever since. She has a deep hatred for Thalassa after what she did, and she wants nothing more than to see Thalassa suffer and the Kingdom of Waves to fall. Many Abyss citizens view her as the light in the darkness, after she came to them and lead them after the war. Many owe their lives to her, and it is said that she is bringing Abyss into a golden age. Karkinos The first of Ceto's generals. Like Ceto, he was also living in the Kingdom of Waves and was driven out after the war. He is extremely dedicated and loyal towards Ceto, believing whole-heartedly in her cause. While stern and stoic, he has a softer side shown in the way he dotes on his adopted daughter, Siren, though he's having trouble facing the fact that she is becoming more independent. Siren The second of Ceto's generals. Siren is much younger than the other generals, only a baby at the time of the war. Despite her age, she is still very capable. Her parents were killed when Thalassa used the Gems of Tide, but Karkinos found her and raised her, and the two have been extremely close ever since. She's bratty and has a sharp temper, but she's also desperate to prove herself, and her adopted father's over-protectiveness is beginning to grate on her. Scylla and Charybdis The third and fourth of Ceto's generals. Proud partners-in-crime, Scylla and Charybdis are rarely seen apart. Scylla is the highly intelligent, yet physically weak one, while Charybdis is extremely strong but not particularly smart. Their origins are dubious at best, and it is unknown what the exact nature of their relationship is- Best friends? Sisters? Something else?- But they care deeply for one another. Scylla is always quick to remind Charybdis that her worth is not decided by her intelligence, while Charybdis will always fight for Scylla in physical battles. Hadalis The main monster of the series. Created from drops of dark water sprinkled on objects, they sap energy from nearby humans and transfer it to Abyss, invigorating and strengthening the people there. The name comes from the Hadal zone, the deepest zone of the ocean. Items Splash Lockets The transformation devices. Lockets with a seashell motif on the front. To be activated, you simply have to be wearing it and shout, "Pretty Cure, Tidal Power!" Oceanic Tridents The Cures' main weapons that allow them to use their power-up attacks. There's a different one for each Cure: Cure Coral's is the Atoll Trident, Cure Storm's is the Typhoon Trident, Cure Pear's is the Oyster Trident, and Cure Kelp's is the Algae Trident. Gems of Tide Ancient heirlooms of the royal family of the Kingdom of Waves. Five magical jewels that, when used together, allow the user complete control over the power of the oceans. Fifteen years ago, Queen Thalassa used their power to end the war between the Kingdom of Waves and Abyss, by destroying the latter kingdom. Ceto wanted them to use for her revenge, but Thalassa had them scattered across Earth before Ceto could get to them. They are all bluish in color, and beams of light shine through them much like light shines through water. Hadal Vials Small vials carried by the generals of Abyss. They contain a dark, opaque water, and are used to create Hadalis, by sprinkling a few drops onto objects. Locations Shore City The main setting of the series. Marie, Natasha, Talia and Ruth all live here. A beach city on the Atlantic coast, Shore City's lengthy beach and boardwalk full of attractions all make it a popular vacation destination during the spring and summer. Shore City High School A public school in Shore City. Attended by Marie, Natasha and Ruth. Atlantic Academy An expensive private school in Shore City. Attended by Talia. Fontaine Grande Resort A resort in Shore City, owned by Talia's family, one of many across the world. While a pricey resort, its location right on the beach makes it very popular. Kingdom of Waves A kingdom beneath the sea in a parallel dimension. Ruled by Queen Thalassa, the Kingdom was a place of beauty unlike any other. After the invasion of Abyss and the imprisonment of the queen, it is in danger of falling. Abyss A neighboring country to the Kingdom of Waves, far deeper beneath the sea than the shallow kingdom. The use of the Gems of Tide to the end the war left much of it in ruins and killed a significant portion of the population, but with Ceto's leadership, it is making a slow recovery. Trivia *Siren shares her name with Siren/Ellen Kurokawa/Cure Beat from Suite Precure. *Shore City is heavily inspired by real-life beach cities such as Ocean City, Maryland. Cure coral.jpg|Cure Coral cure storm ocean splash.jpg|Cure Storm cure pearl ocean splash.jpg|Cure Pearl cure kelp ocean splash.jpg|Cure Kelp marie ocean splash.jpg|Marie natasha ocean splash.jpg|Natasha talia ocean splash.jpg|Talia ruth ocean splash.jpg|Ruth onda and costa.jpg|Onda and Costa thalassa ocean splash.png|Thalassa (made in dreamselfy) ceto ocean splash.png|Ceto (made in dreamselfy) karkinos ocean splash.png|Karkinos (made in dreamselfy) siren ocean splash.png|Siren (made in dreamselfy) scylla ocean splash.png|Scylla (made in dreamselfy) charybdis ocean splash.png|Charybdis (made in dreamselfy) Category:Fan Series Category:Water Theme Series Category:Mythology Themed Series Category:Greek Mythology Themed Series